Berufsbilder
Vielseitige Frühaufsteherin Neue Berufsbilder im Blick: Medienkaufmann / -frau Digital und Print Aus: Schekker Es gehört schon eine ganze Menge dazu, eine Zeitung auf die Beine zu stellen. Text- und Bildjournalisten oder Grafiker sind genauso wichtig für das Team wie die Kollegen aus dem Personalwesen, der Buchhaltung oder der Anzeigenabteilung. Seit diesem Jahr gibt es hier einen neuen Ausbildungsberuf: Den Medienkaufmann und die Medienkauffrau Digital und Print. Zeitung lesen oder selber machen? Wenn Cornelia Hövel morgens die Süddeutsche aufschlägt, ist ihr der Leitartikel wichtig. Auch der Schreibstil und die Themenauswahl des Münchener Blattes sagen ihr zu. Aber besonders achtet sie auf Dinge, die den meisten Leserinnen und Lesern gar nicht auffallen würden: Wo ist welche Anzeige platziert? Sticht das Angebot des großen Supermarktes besonders ins Auge? Fügt sich die aktuelle Produktlinie des großen Elektrowaren-Herstellers gut ins Gesamtlayout der Zeitung ein? Was macht die Konkurrenz? Das besondere Interesse der 20-jährigen Kölnerin kommt nicht von ungefähr. Seit September absolviert Cornelia eine Ausbildung zur Medienkauffrau im Süddeutschen Verlag. Erste Ausbildungsstation: der Anzeigenbereich. Um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen, blättert Cornelia jeden Morgen Konkurrenzblätter durch, achtet dabei auf Anzeigen und Sonderbeilagen. Am Telefon informiert sie dann potenzielle Anzeigenkunden über Sonderbeilagen, geplante Themen, Erscheinungstermine und Anzeigenkosten. Auch die Vorbereitung der Verkaufsunterlagen gehört zu ihrem Job - natürlich unter Anleitung erfahrener Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeiter. Die Anzeigenabteilung ist nur einer von zahlreichen Bereichen, die in der zweieinhalbjährigen Ausbildung vorgestellt werden. "Die Schwerpunkte liegen eindeutig in den Bereichen Marketing und Vertrieb", weiß Claudia Kronseder, Ausbildungsleiterin im Süddeutschen Verlag. Am Ende sollen Cornelia und die anderen Auszubildenden wissen, wie Anzeigen und Beilagen entwickelt, gestaltet und hergestellt werden. Viel Kundenkontakt Doch Fachwissen ist längst nicht alles. "Medienkaufleute haben ständig mit Kundinnen und Kunden zu tun", gibt Claudia Kronseder zu bedenken. "Umso wichtiger sind Kontaktfreude und sprachliche Ausdrucksfähigkeit." Die Ausbildung legt darüber hinaus einen Schwerpunkt auf modernste Informations- und Kommunikationstechnologien. An dieser Stelle wurde die Ausbildungsordnung reformiert: In der bisherigen Ausbildung zur Verlagskauffrau und zum Verlagskaufmann kamen neue Medien nicht vor. Keine falschen Vorstellungen Cornelia flirtet schon lange mit der Medienbranche. "In der Oberstufe meines Kölner Gymnasiums war ich für die Abizeitung mitverantwortlich", erinnert sie sich. "Und im Deutsch-Unterricht haben wir mal eine eigene Zeitung veröffentlicht. Auch da habe ich bei der Produktion geholfen." Selbst Artikel zu verfassen, hat Cornelia allerdings nie sonderlich gereizt. Für ihre Ausbildung spielen journalistische Vorlieben auch gar keine Rolle. "Wer sich dafür interessiert, sollte sich bewusst machen, dass es eine kaufmännische Ausbildung ist", gibt Ausbildungsleiterin Claudia Kronseder zu bedenken. "Wer sich fürs Schreiben interessiert, ist in diesem Berufsbild falsch." Auf den neuen Ausbildungsberuf stieß Cornelia bei ihren Recherchen im Internet und im Berufsinformationszentrum. Daraufhin bewarb sie sich quer durch die Republik bei verschiedenen Medien- und Verlagshäusern. Über die Zusage der Süddeutschen hat sie sich besonders gefreut, weil sie eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet hatte. "Ich dachte mir: Bei so einer bekannten Zeitung bewerben sich zu viele Leute, da hast du keine Chance", meint sie im Rückblick. Früher wissen, was los ist! In München besucht sie nun abwechselnd ihre praktische Ausbildung im Verlag und die Module an der "Berufsschule für Medienberufe". Das Wissen, das ihr hier vermittelt wird, soll die Ausbildung mit einem theoretischen Fundament untermauern: Ausbildungswesen, Gewinn- und Verlustrechnung, Produkt- und Marktstrategien oder auch die Pressegesetze stehen auf dem Stundenplan. Wohler als auf der Schulbank fühlt sich Cornelia aber im Verlag. "Da kann ich das, was ich weiß, konkret umsetzen", meint sie, "und sehe auch sofort Ergebnisse." Was im Beruf am meisten Spaß macht? Cornelia muss kurz nachdenken. "Das Zusammenstellen von Verkaufsunterlagen und das Texten von Werbebriefen", sagt sie dann. Und fügt mit einem Grinsen hinzu: "Und natürlich, wenn ich die Seiten schon vor allen anderen lesen kann!" Michael Metzger, 23 Jahre alt, Student aus Berlin Aus: http://www.schekker.de/magazin/horizont/index Kategorie:Materialien Berufsbild Frisörin Text von Esther Gusewski Aus: GEOlino der Kinderzeitschrift von GEO Das Haare schneiden hat Franziska im Blut. Schon ihr Opa war Frisörmeister. Und als kleines Mädchen drückte sie sich gerne in seinem Geschäft rum. "Ich war einfach gerne dabei", sagt sie heute und fügt hinzu: "Natürlich habe ich ganz genau zugeschaut." Franziska war fasziniert. Irgendwie logisch also, dass sie mit 16 eine Ausbildung zur Frisörin und Perückenmacherin anfing. . "Der Chef war streng", sagt sie. "Trotzdem war er ein toller Chef. Ich habe viel von ihm gelernt." Deshalb nahm sie es auch in Kauf, an sechs Tagen in der Woche schuften zu müssen. Natürlich durfte sie sich nicht gleich an den Haaren der Kunden versuchen. Stattdessen mussten Freunde und Bekannte herhalten. An ihren Köpfen übte die junge Frisörin. Und dann war da noch die berüchtigte Dauerwelle für ihren damaligen Freund. Franziska: "Der hat danach ausgesehen wie ein Handbesen." Ganz so schlimm kann es allerdings nicht gewesen sein, schließlich hat er seine Franziska trotzdem geheiratet. Dafür traf es die Nachwuchs-Frisörin ein paar Monate später hart, als sie versuchte einem kleinen Jungen die Ponyfransen zu schneiden. Der Dreikäsehoch wollte nicht still sitzen und rächte sich an der Frisörin, indem er ihr herzhaft in den Finger biss. "Es ist Blut geflossen", verrät Franziska. Ganz ungefährlich ist der Job als Frisörin also nicht. Einfach auch nicht. Besonders das Färben hat es in sich. Die Haarexpertin weiß: "Man muss sehr viel tun und sich richtig gut auskennen, um die Farben optimal anwenden zu können." Ihre Stirn legt sich deshalb auch in tiefe Falten, wenn sie von Kollegen erzählt, die einfach drauf los blondieren oder zuviel Wasserstoff verwenden. Schlecht machen will sie die Kollegen allerdings nicht. Das Färben sei einfach ihr Steckenpferd. Auch Männer wollen schön sein Neben dem Geheimnis der Farben ist Franziska noch einem anderen auf die Schliche gekommen: "Die Männer werden immer anspruchsvoller." Früher sind die meisten mit einem Durchschnittsschnitt zufrieden gewesen. Heute wollen sie Beratung, eingefärbte Spitzen und ausgefallene Schnitte. Eine neue Herausforderung für Franziska, die überhaupt nicht versteht, warum ausgerechnet Frisörinnen dumm sein sollen. "Schon die Ausbildung ist sehr anspruchsvoll", sagt sie, "Schließlich gehören eine Menge Physik und Chemie dazu." Auch danach müssen die Haarexperten jeden Tag beweisen, dass sie nicht aus Zucker sind. Sie arbeiten ständig im stehen und hantieren mit allerhand Chemikalien herum. Und dann sind da noch die Kunden. Denen müssen die Frisöre jeden Tag aufs Neue beweisen, was sie drauf haben. Dazu gehört, dass sie sich die Menschen, die in ihren Laden kommen ganz genau ansehen. Hat die Frau ein rundes Gesicht oder ein schmales? Ist sie elegant gekleidet oder sportlich? Mag sie es unkompliziert oder nimmt sie sich Zeit für ihre Haare? Nachdem sich Franziska ein Bild von ihren Kunden gemacht hat, ist die Beratung an der Reihe. "Die ist besonders wichtig", sagt die Frisörin. "Man muss einen Kompromiss zwischen dem finden, was sich die Kunden vorstellen und dem, was möglich ist." Um sich in die Menschen die zu ihr kommen hineinversetzen zu können, braucht sie eine gute Menschenkenntnis. Und sonst? Franziska Stubenberger muss nicht lange überlegen: "Eine Frisörin muss kreativ und freundlich sein, sich gut ausdrücken können und natürlich gepflegt aussehen. Die Sprache gehört genauso zu unserem Handwerkszeug wie Schere und Kamm." Pflegeprodukte und regelmäßiges Haareschneiden Die Sprache nutzt Franziska auch dazu, um ihre Kunden davon zu überzeugen, dass die Pflegeprodukte beim Frisör ihr Geld wert sind und dass es sich lohnt, seine Haare alle sechs bis acht Wochen schneiden zu lassen. Wenn sie damit fertig ist, tut sie das, weshalb sie eigentlich Frisörin geworden ist: Haare schneiden. Am meisten Spaß macht es ihr, wenn sie dabei den Typ eines Kunden richtig verändern kann. Die Frisörin strahlt übers ganze Gesicht, wenn sie von einem besonders netten Anruf einer Kundin erzählt. Die Frau hatte sich ein paar Stunden nach dem Frisörbesuch noch einmal gemeldet, um sich zu bedanken. Ihr Mann war begeistert vom neuen Haarschnitt und ihre Freunde meinten, dass sie damit 20 Jahre jünger aussehe. Ein Erfolg für die Haarexpertin, die freut sich riesig über das Lob und ist froh, ihrem Opa so genau zugesehen zu haben. Dauerwellen macht Franziska übrigens kaum noch. Die sind out - erst recht für Männer. Aus:http://www.geo.de/GEOlino/mensch/berufe/4928.html?t=print - Animateure - Arbeiten im Paradies Aus: Der Spiegel Sonne, Strand und gut gelaunte Mitmenschen: Die Arbeitsplätze von Animateuren können wahrlich als paradiesisch gelten. Für kommendes Jahr suchen viele Reiseveranstalter wieder Kandidaten. Doch der Job ist härter, als viele denken. Bonn - Arbeiten unter südlicher Sonne, immer gute Laune, Cocktails am Pool: Animateur ist für viele ein Traumjob, und die Zahl der Bewerber steigt. Allerdings haben die Reiseveranstalter auch jede Menge Bedarf. Wer sich für den Sommer 2007 eine Stelle sichern will, kann sich schon jetzt darum bemühen. Dabei sollte klar sein: Ein Job als Animateur ist kein bezahlter Urlaub, sondern oft genug harte Arbeit und nichts für Schüchterne. Fachwissen gefragt: Für Animateure in der Kinderbetreuung ist oft eine Erzieherausbildung oder eine ähnliche Qualifikation erforderlich GMS Fachwissen gefragt: Für Animateure in der Kinderbetreuung ist oft eine Erzieherausbildung oder eine ähnliche Qualifikation erforderlich "Der Bedarf an Animateuren ist riesig", sagt Jens Schmidt von der Zentralstelle für Arbeitsvermittlung (ZAV) der Bundesagentur für Arbeit in Bonn. Schmidt vermittelt Animateure an insgesamt etwa 70 Reiseveranstalter, Hotels und Agenturen. "Pro Saison gibt es einige Tausend Stellen, vor allem am Mittelmeer." Die "Rekrutierungsphase" für den jeweils folgenden Sommer beginnt dabei schon im Herbst, wie Carola Wolff von der TUI-Tochter Robinson Club in Hannover erkärt. Auch die TUI selbst sucht 200 Animateure für ihre Familienclubs. Der Weg zum Job unter Palmen verläuft üblicherweise in drei Schritten: Erst kommt die Bewerbung, dann die Einladung zu einem Casting und schließlich eine meist mehrwöchige Schulung. Während dieser Zeit springen viele Bewerber wieder ab - und machen Platz für kurz entschlossene Neueinsteiger. Bewerber bei Robinson Club müssen mindestens 20 Jahre alt sein. Je nach Art des Einsatzes werden außerdem fachliche Qualifikationen gefordert. "In der Kinderbetreuung erwarten wir eine abgeschlossene Ausbildung als Erzieherin oder Lehrer, für das Sport- und Wellnessprogramm ein Sportstudium, eine Physiotherapieausbildung oder Vergleichbares", sagt Wolff. Flexibilität ist alles Beim Reiseveranstalter Club Aldiana sollte man 23 Jahre alt sein, mittlere Reife oder Abitur und eine möglichst "passende" Berufsausbildung abgeschlossen haben. "Wir haben relativ aufwendige Show- und Bühnenprogramme", erläutert Annette Emmel von der Personalabteilung des Unternehmens in Pfäffikon in der Schweiz. Längst nicht alle Arbeitgeber stellen derart hohe Ansprüche. Doch etwas Besonderes sollte man schon zu bieten haben, um sich von der Masse der Bewerber abzuheben. "Ein Aerobic-Schein oder Erfahrungen als Jugendgruppenleiter erhöhen die Chancen gewaltig", sagt Jens Schmidt. Noch wichtiger ist Flexibilität: Die Arbeitsdauer variiert von der durchgehenden Saisonbeschäftigung bis zur vierwöchigen Verstärkung im Hochsommer. Und wohin es geht, erfahren die Ausgewählten meist erst wenige Wochen vor dem Einsatz. "Man darf sich nicht auf ein bestimmtes Land versteifen", rät Schmidt. "Wer sich schon bei der Schulung weigert, nach Mallorca zu gehen, hat schlechte Karten." Die Schulungswochen sind für Bewerber und Arbeitgeber der letzte Prüfstein. "In einer Skihalle testen wir, ob jemand nicht nur Skifahren kann, sondern auch fähig ist, eine Gruppe zu unterhalten", sagt Uwe Mendes vom Veranstalter Frosch Sportreisen in Münster, der auch im Winter Jobs zu vergeben hat. Arbeiten von früh bis spät Robinson Club erwartet von seinen Animateuren Qualitäten als Entertainer. In mehrwöchigen Kursen wird getestet, was die künftigen Stimmungsmacher drauf haben. Vortanzen, Moderieren, Pantomime - das ist nichts für Schüchterne. "Die Bereitschaft zum öffentlichen Auftritt muss da sein", sagt Wolff. "Beim Show-Cooking und den Bühnenshows am Abend macht das ganze Team mit, egal ob sie tagsüber Kinder betreuen, das Malatelier leiten oder Tenniskurse geben." Arbeitszeiten von früh am Morgen bis zum späten Abend sind nicht selten. "Für unsere Animateure fängt der Tag um 9 Uhr mit der Teambesprechung an", schildert Aldiana-Vertreterin Emmel. "Danach ist durchgängig Programm, am Mittag werden die Shows für den Abend geprobt, und abends herrscht Anwesenheitspflicht bis Programmende." "Man muss damit umgehen können, nie alleine zu sein", sagt Jens Schmidt. Für die Dauer eines langen Urlaubs lebt und arbeitet man mit Kollegen und Hotelgästen zusammen. "Mit dem Team steht und fällt alles", sagt Emmel. "So eine Saison kann wunderbar harmonisch und voller Spaß sein oder auch anstrengend." Die meisten bleiben nur ein, zwei Saisons dabei Freie Hin- und Rückreise sowie Kost und Logis in den Hotels und Urlaubsanlagen hat man als Animateur immer. Wie viel als monatliches Gehalt dazu kommt, hängt von Arbeitgeber und Einsatzgebiet ab. Jens Schmidt von der ZAV geht von einem Nettoverdienst zwischen 550 und 700 Euro aus. Allzu sehr darauf hoffen, dass aus dem Sommerjob eine langfristige Anstellung wird, sollten die jungen Animateure nicht. Denn nur wenige von ihnen arbeiten sich den Experten zufolge bis zum Teamleiter oder gar in Führungspositionen der Clubs hoch. Die meisten hören nach ein, zwei Saisons wieder auf. "Nur wenn man realistisch an den Job herangeht, kann man Enttäuschungen vermeiden", sagt Schmidt. Doch die Erfahrung lohne sich. "Animateur ist immer noch ein sehr vielseitiger Beruf." Auch Emmel ist sich sicher: "Was man dabei in ein paar Monaten über das menschliche Zusammenleben lernt, das vergisst man nie." Aus: http://www.spiegel.de/reise/fernweh/0,1518,druck-439662,00.html